


Дубленка

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm





	Дубленка

Грэм тормозит на полпути из ванной. Внимательно смотрит на Ричарда и приваливается к косяку:  
— Можно спросить?  
— Валяй.  
— Почему ты смотришь на шкаф, как Торин на эльфов под стенами Эребора?  
Грэм мимоходом поправляет узел полотенца на талии и смахивает с бороды последние задержавшиеся после душа капли.  
Ричард вспоминает, что они вытворяли в павильоне во время съемок вышеозначенной сцены и отчаянно пытается сдержать ухмылку и сохранить серьезное выражение лица. Получается плохо.  
— Фотосессия. Мэтт Холояк. Через полтора часа.  
Грэм запускает руку под полотенце, чешет яйца и вздергивает бровь:  
— И?  
— Зимняя тема.  
— И?  
Ричард раздраженно ерошит непривычно короткие волосы:  
— Что одеть-то?  
Грэм отлепляется от косяка, подходит к Ричарду, укладывает подбородок ему на плечо, обнимает сзади за талию и выдыхает. Рубашка на плече и талии медленно намокает, прилипая к коже.  
— Ну, — руки Грэма сжимаются чуть крепче, пальцы одной почти касаются ширинки Ричарда. В паху приятно тяжелеет. — Одевай дубленку. На улице холодно.  
Он целует Ричарда в ухо, и с хохотом укрывается за дверью спальни, прячась от запущенного ему вслед ботинка, — и лучше одень тот серый свитер!  
— Сволочь… — ворчит Ричард, стягивая промокшую рубашку.  
— Я все равно тебя люблю, — доносится из-за двери.


End file.
